Inicijacija
by Shrike
Summary: Neki se radaju sa svojim mjestom u drustvu, a neki ga moraju izboriti. Jos jedan fic s Dininom u sredistu zbivanja, smjesten prije Zavicaja


Radnja smještena prije Zavičaja (Homeland), između mojih ficova Kao Brat Bratu i Noćni Lov. Uživajte :)

INICIJACIJA

Danas je bio dan istine.

Kada se jutros probudio sa šakom stegnutom oko bodeža koji mu je služio kao uobičajena zaštita - ne od loših snova, već otrovne jave – Dinin ni slutio nije da mu majka, Matrona Malice, sprema posebno iznenađenje za dvadeseti rođendan. Naravno, on nije znao ni da mu je danas rođendan, jer se nitko nije trudio pamtiti trivijalnosti o jednom običnom muškarcu, bio on plemić ili ne, no da je i znao, teško da bi to protumačio kao dobar znak. Pažnja je rijetko poželjna u ovom tamnom svijetu, pa čak i pojedinci koji blistaju na vrhu lanca moći nepogrešivo osjećaju da je to vrlo, vrlo izloženo i osamljeno mjesto. A tek opasno.

Dinin se protegnu i spremi bodež pod jastuk, da bi ga lako mogao naći kada ponovo krene na počinak. A - ako zatreba - i ranije, jer mladi je tamni vilenjak unatoč nježnoj dobi već jako dobro znao da planirati većinu vremena znači samo nasmijavati Lloth, boginju najcrnje ironije. Obukao se, opremio i upravo se spremao spustiti u dvoranu za vježbanje gdje se svako jutro nalazio sa Zaknafeinom, svojim učiteljem vještine borbe, kad se vrata njegove spavaonice naprasito otvore i figura uskih ramena bez pozdrava i obzira sune unutra.

Dinin se u prvi mah lati mača na pojasu instinktom rođenog ratnika, no već u sljedećem momentu tiho prokune i padne na jedno koljeno. Nalfein, Dininov brat i provorođeni sin kuće Do'Urden, stajao je pred klečećim mladićem u svoj grandioznosti jedne matrone, uživajući u skrušenom poštovanju kojeg je sama njegova pojava izazivala. Po Dininovim mjerilima čarobnjak pred njim bio je nakazno atrofiran kao neizbježna nuspojava nebrojenih sati provedenih u predanom proučavanju magijskih udžbenika. Zakržljalih udova, mršavog torza i koštunjavih prstiju koji su mogli služiti jedino za tajni drowski jezik simbola i vijanje magije, bio je sušta suprotnost ratnikovu snažnu i jedru tijelu, no Llothin zakon je nalagao da pred njim mora pokorno pognuti glavu i šutjeti ako mu je život mio. Nalfein, kojeg Dinin nikada nije pogledao izravno u oči po naredbi njihove majke, uživao je gledajući bratova široka leđa kako ostaju pokorno svinuta u luk pod njegovim crvenim zjenama. On se nije morao najavljivati niti brinuti hoće li njegovo prisustvo ometati mlađeg vilenjaka. Dininova volja nije ga nimalo zanimala, štoviše, uživao bi još više da je ušao u nezgodnijem trenutku i zatekao brata kako radi nešto što se možda ne bi svidjelo njihovoj majci ili sestrama. Sjetio se kako je prijavio Dinina za ubijanje pauka i Matronine kazne koja je uslijedila, i morao se naceriti od razdraganosti. Njihovu majku tada nije nimalo zanimalo što Dinin to nije učinio namjerno. Ne, nju je zanimala samo odmazda koju je i provela, brzo i surovo, no Nalfein je ipak smatrao da je mladić tada dobro prošao. Malice je odlučila kaznu izvršiti osobno a ne predati mladca u ruke Brize, njihove najstarije sestre i najveće nemeze, pa je ovaj ipak preživio. Zasada, pomisli mrzovoljno Nalfein, samo zasada.

Dinin je i dalje zurio u lagane cipele svoga brata, osjećajući bujanje prokletnikove naslade u svakoj odmičućoj sekundi bez riječi. Nije mu padalo na pamet da ga prozove za nenajavljen upad u njegove privatne odaje, niti da zausti i prekine tišinu prije no što Nalfein odluči da ga je dovoljno ponizio i da je spreman govoriti. Nije mu želio davati povoda za kažnjavanje, iako je bio bolno svjestan da će ih ovaj svejedno lako naći ako je došao s tom svrhom. Ipak, dok je čekao da mu se brat udostoji obratiti, igrao se s mišlju da posegne ispod jastuka i jednim hitrim pokretom prereže tetive na tim gležnjevima koje su njegove vječito oborene oči toliko intimno upoznale tijekom godina. Za cijeli pothvat ne bi mu trebale ni dvije pune sekunde, a znao je da se ništa čime Nalfein raspolaže ne bi moglo mjeriti s njegovom uvježbanom brzinom, pogotovo kad je na svojoj strani imao i element iznenađenja, no svejedno je ostao šake mudro prikovane za pod. Pomisao na ono što bi njemu Matrona Malice nakon toga učinila nadilazila je čak i Dininovu okrutnu maštu.

"Majka će danas nadgledati tvoj napredak u vježbaonici, pa se potrudi da ne kasniš."

A, tu smo dakle; Dinin je svim silama jedva suspregao otrovan cer. Nalfein je, unatoč važnosti koju si je nastojao dati, poslan kao običan potrčko da obavi zadaću koju je mogao izvršiti bilo koji poluinteligentni rob ove kuće. Dobro se držao, Dinin je to morao priznati, da ne oda ni tračka gorčine u držanju ili rezignacije u glasu i još uz to zadrži superiorni položaj. Mladi tamni vilenjak zapamti tu činjenicu i odluči na Nalfeinovom primjeru naučiti ovu korisnu vještinu. Vježbat će je dok mu ona ne postane druga priroda, jer je o tome doslovce ovisio njegov život. Iako još dijete iz perspektive drowa, živio je već i predugo da ne bi shvatio što znači preživljavati u ovom gradu bez milosti.

"I Briza će čekati." doda Nalfein nehajano, znajući vrlo dobro da će efekt tih riječi za Dinina biti poput podlog udarca u pleksus. Briza je bila njegova odgojiteljica dok nije prešao u Zaknafeinove ruke i, koliko god da je stari vojnik bio nepopustljiv i strog, nakon Brizinog tretmana biti pod njegovom paskom činilo se poput nagrade. A poslije muškaraca, stvar koju je njihova surova sestra najviše mrzila bilo je čekanje, što je Dinin i temeljito apsolvirao nemilim iskustvom.

On se prene i krene ustajati, pa nanovo kleče, stješnjen između dvije vatre. Nije smio napustiti svoj podložni položaj dok mu Nalfein ne da za to izričito dopuštenje, no ostaviti dvije najmoćnije žene kuće da čekaju na tebe otprilike je najgora stvar koju si možeš navući za vrat. Sljedeće na ljestvici bilo bi osobno izvrijeđati Lloth.

Nalfein se iskezi ruku prekriženih na prsima, svjestan da, iako ga nije mogao vidjeti, njegov mlađi brat vjerojatno sluti grimasu naslade na njegovom licu. To ga nije nimalo zabrinjavalo. Normalno je da ga Dinin mrzi; ta, da i nije već tako po prirodi stvari, Lloth zna da mu je Nalfein do sada dao već i više nego dovoljno razloga za to. Kad-tad će ga Dinin i pokušati eliminirati – što zbog uspona u statusu, što zbog osvete, a što zbog čistog užitka – i Nalfein je to prihvaćao kao posve izvjesnu činjenicu, no sada je njegov mladi brat-ratnik bio bespomoćan, sputan licemjernim i bespoštednim zakonima drowskog društva. Čarobnjak se naprosto topio u osjećaju svoje nadmoći.

No isti zakon koji je vezao Dininu ruke, silio je Nalfeina da se pokori Matroninoj volji i smjesta joj dovede drugog sina kuće. Kada bi Malice saznala da je bila ostavljena čekati zbog Nalfeinovog djetinjastog hira, Dinin bi u tren oka lako mogao postati taj koji se naziva Starijim Sinom klana, a Nalfein hrana driderima.

"Idemo odmah!" naloži on malo prežustro i okrene se na peti, otkrivajući naraslu nervozu. Ni taj detalj ne promakne budnom Dininu dok je, uz lagani naklon kao znak dužne pažnje, hitao iza njega niz hodnik s kojeg su im se žustro uklanjale sluge.

'Dobar si, brate,' sarkastično u sebi primjeti ratnik, 'ali ipak otkrivaš svoje slabe točke.' Pred vratima vježbaonice on zatvori usne i sakrije zube što su se ogolili u obijesnom ceru koji si je dopustio. 'Jednog dana, kada dokažem vrijednost svoga mača, naučit ćeš me se bojati. Jednog dana...'

Da je znao da je taj dan upravo danas, možda bi bio oprezniji sa željama.

Matrona Malice, neprikosnovena glava kuće Do'Urden, stajala je uz jedan od zidova vježbaonice i osorno razgovarala sa Zaknafeinom koji joj je još donedavno bio partner za užitke postelje. Sada, kad je muškarac izgubio tu funkciju u kući i pao par stepenica na hijerarhijskoj ljestvici, vjerojatno jedina stvar koja ga je održavala među živima bila je njegova već legendarna vještina s oružjem kojoj nije bilo premca u Menzoberranzanu. U praktičnom drowskom umu kalkulirane Malice, njegova korisnost prevagnula je nad njegovom drskošću. Barem zasada. Čak i dok joj je bio ljubavnik, Zaknafein je više nego jednom hodao po tankom ledu njena strpljenja zbog svoje iritantne (i nezdrave!) navike nedovoljne pokornosti za ukus moćne žene. Osim toga, bilo je očito da je se ne boji koliko bi trebao, te da su njegovi formalni iskazi poštovanja uvijek na granici s lakrdijom. Sreća njegova što ga je Lloth obdarila vještim rukama, a i drugim dijelovima tijela, te je uspio doživjeti solidne godine za jednog aktivnog drowskog ratnika.

Iako sitne građe, Malicino prisustvo ispunjavalo je cijeli prostor. Nazubljeno i prijeteće oružje što je visilo izloženo duž zida pored kojeg je stajala bilo je za njenu figuru oštrih i vitkih linija savršena pozadina u koju se skladno uklapala kao da je i ona sama jedna od tih ubojitih alatki. Do nje, Briza je izgledala glomazno i tromo, no taj je dojam opasno varao. Nitko nije bio brži od nje da se maši zmijoglavog biča što je svakoj visokoj Llothinoj svećenici visio o pojasu, a munjevitosti njenih refleksa ne bi se posramili ni najelitniji borci. I dok je krhka Malice sva crvena u licu urlala uvrede u bezizražajno lice Majstora Oružja, Briza je pored nje, omotana teškim velom zlosutne tišine i prijetećeg prisustva, djelovala kudikamo više zastrašujuće. Uvijek bređa otrovom poput ćudljivog olujnog oblaka, bila je baš kao veliki, debeli pauk što u zasjedi čeka da se okomi na sljedeću žrtvu. Samo su njene oči odavale dojam kristalno izoštrene budnosti, a prostrijelile su dvojicu sinova kuće gotovo i prije no što su prošli kroz vrata i ponikli na jedno koljeno pred ženama.

Malicina pažnja se u istom dahu sa vidno odlanulog Zaknafeina premjestila na njih, ne gubeći nimalo u svom intenzitetu, "Gdje ste do sada?!"

Dinin je kleknuo iza svog brata, kako je to već etiketa nalagala, pa mu je prepustio i objašnjavanje. Konačno, Nalfein je bio razlog Malicine srdžbe, ako je ona uopće i trebala razloge, pa se Dinin želio izmaknuti iz okršaja u kojem mu nije mjesto. Nalfein podiže bradu – njemu je bilo dozvoljeno gledati Matronu u oči – i ponizno joj ponudi ispriku koja je pored Malice prošla kao da je nije čula. Ono što se jest čulo bilo je primicanje energičnih koraka, udarac u lice Starijeg Sina i mokri, šišteći zvuk kojeg je Dinin znalački procijenio kao pokušaj disanja kroz slomljeni nos. Naravno, bio je dovoljno mudar da se ne trzne, trepne, niti podigne pogled, praveći se da nije čuo što je čuo, ni znao što je znao.

"Ti!", Dinin shvati da ga je njegova majka počastila izravnim obraćanjem, "Danas ćeš dobiti priliku da opravdaš svoje postojanje. Diži se i mač u ruke! Izazivač te već čeka."

On suho proguta, osjećajući kako se soba oko njega okreće u navali adrenalina, no požuri da posluša. Imao je dojam da mu umjesto želuca sada zjapi ponor u kojeg se sunovratilo svo njegovo samopouzdanje, vještina i samodopadni bravado. Prsti mu se sklope oko umirujuće poznatog balčaka mača i on ga izvuče iz toka, otkopčavajući drugom rukom kopču pojasa koji ga je opasavao.

'Da li je Zaknafein znao za ovo?', frenetično je zvonilo u Dininovoj glavi kao poslije žestokog šamara, 'Zašto mi nije ništa rekao? Zašto me nije pripremio?'

Dok je odlagao korice mača i sputavajući piwafi na stol, bacio je pogled na Majstora Oružja, pažljiv da mu zjene ne odlutaju do zabranjenog područja majčinog i sestrinog lica. Zaknafein je zračio uobičajenom indiferentnošću, pa čak ni kad su im se pogledi sreli, Dinin iz njega nije mogao ništa iščitati. 'Evo još jednog prokletog virtouza maskembala', gorko u sebi prokune Drugi Sin obuzet sve dubljim nemirom, no to nije bilo iskreno predbacivanje, već prije izlijev frustracije zbog nezavidnosti svog položaja. Nije zaista očekivao ikakvu naznaku zabrinutosti ili suosjećanja na licu starijeg muškarca; štoviše, bio je uvjeren da se jedan dio Zaknafeina, jedan _velik _dio, nadao da će ishod narednog duela izići u izazivačevu korist. Iako najbolji među najgorima, što će reći – najelitniji ubojica u redovima svoje krvožedne vrste, Zaknafein nije odobravao Dininove metode i užitak koji je unosio u svoje mračne zadatke. On, koji ga je učio surovom zanatu, prezirao ga je baš zbog toga. 'Prokleti licemjer', preleti preko Dininovih tankih usnica pretiho i prebrzo da bi itko zamijetio. Nije imao vremena za zamjeranje ili izravnavanje računa. Molio se da mu, uz znanje i vještinu, Lloth podari i barem malo sreće, dok se okretao da se po prvi put suoči s protivnikom.

Drow što je stajao ispred njega bio je potpuni stranac tako egzotičnog izgleda da je Dinin bio uvjeren da bi ga zapamtio i nakon jednog jedinog pogleda, unatoč brojnosti vojnika kojima se njegova kuća ponosila. Sam Dinin je za drowske standarde bio visok, no suparnik ga je nadvisivao gotovo za glavu. Iznad markantnog lica, na samom vrhu tjemena kočila se kosa poput vrebajuće grabljivice skupljena u osebujan perčin, doprinoseći dojmu njegove veličine i dajući mu neprocjenjivu psihološku prednost. Izazivač je bio masivan za jednog tamnog vilenjaka, sa plećima gotovo dvostruko širim od Dininove vižljaste, još dječački žilave figure, a same njegove kalusoidne šake činile su se mladom drowu poput oružja u svojoj uznemiravajućoj sličnosti s ratnim maljevima.

Dinin osjeti kako mu mač klizi iz naglo oslabljele šake, pa ga očajnički stegne stiskom od kojeg su mu pobijelili zaglavci. Držao se tog mača kao utopljenik posljednje niti spasa, a u ovom slučaju ta je usporedba bila jezivo prikladna. Najgore od svega bila je neznančeva besprijekorna koža što je, otkrivena od pasa naviše, izgledala kao jedinstven komad crnog opsidijana, bez ogrebotine, ožiljka ili ikakve nepravilnosti. U drowskom su se društvu iznad svega cijenile fizička ljepota i savršenstvo, no moćne se žene obično nisu zamarale time da od Lloth moljakaju čarolije zacjeljenja za bijedne muškarce. Muškarci-ratnici su, silom prilika, tijekom godina službe na svojim crnim tijelima skupljali trofeje iz borbi s kojima su konačno i umirali, osim ako nisu bili te sreće da ih zapazi koja moćna svećenica i odabere za svog ljubavnika. No kako je znao da je jedina žena ove kuće koja održava veze s muškarcima njegova majka, a ona je bila zamijenila Zaknafeina vojnikom Rizzenom, nije bilo načina da njegov izazivač bude bez ijedne ogrebotine osim ako... U glavi su mu zazvonile riječi njegovog mentora koje je čuo nebrojeno puta: "Ne boj se onih zastrašujuće nakaznih napadača bez oka, sa slomljenim nosevima i izbijenim zubima. Boj se onih sa očuvanim, ravnim crtama lica, onih bez ožiljaka i onih koji su šarmantni kad se smiješe – ti su s dobrim razlogom ostali takvi."

Dok mu se krv ledila u žilama, mladi drow pridigne naglo otežali mač i odmjeri oružje u protivnikovoj ruci. Mreža i trozub. Izgleda da je stranac naginjao ofenzivnoj taktici. Morat će mu se nekako približiti bez da bude sputan pa proburažen kao riba na osti. Zabrinuti izraz preleti mu mladim licem; pojma nije imao kako će se to nepoznato oružje ponašati, nije imao nikakve garancije da će mreža letjeti putanjom kakva se može očekivati od mreže, ni da će trozub imati svojstva kakva bi prirodno trebao imati. Konačno, drowi su notorni po svom magijski poboljšanom oružju i trikovima koji su toliko uobičajeni da bi ih se teško moglo nazvati iznenađenjima. Istinsko iznenađenje bilo bi kada ovaj nepoznati faktor ne bi krio nikakva iznenađenja u rukavu!

U normalnim okolnostima, Dinin se ne bi dovodio u situaciju da otvoreno na sebi iskušava nepoznato oružje jer su prikradanje i asasinacija s leđa ipak bili njegova najdraža strategija, no ovaj put on nije birao ni bitku, ni protivnika, niti okolnosti. Njegova majka je to učinila za njega. Ovaj put je bio sveden na čistu esenciju da se na praktičan način izmjeri koliko ona vrijedi. Danas je bio dan istine.

"Što u devet Paklova čekate? Počinte s borbom!" dopre s ruba Dininove svijesti Malicin iznervirani glas koji ga prene iz stupora, no pokrene i njegovog napadača. Stranac se gipko otisne naprijed i krikne iz dubine abdomena tresući zidove mentalne barijere hrabrosti koje je Dinin nastojao podići oko svoje koncentracije, otkrivajući redove jakih, pravilnih zuba. Nigdje niti jednog otkrhnutog, blistali su u savršenoj simetriji nanizani kao biserje, uokvireni privlačnim licem boje ebanovine. Dinin nikad nije pomislio da će ljepotu sagledati s toliko smrtnog straha.

Napadač očekivano hitne mrežu ispred sebe slijedeći njenu putanju u stopu, a Dinin se u dilemi kamo usmjeriti pažnju odluči očima pratiti nepoznatog drowa, nadajući se da će bačeno oružje ipak biti samo diverzija od pravog napada. Nije se prevario. Mreža je bezopasno pala na tlo nakon što je lagano zakoračio u stranu, već podignutog mača da dočeka tri prijeteća koplja što su se približavala mahnitom brzinom.

Odbio je prvi udarac, neuspješan u pokušaju da uglavi mač u krakove trozuba i možda slomi jednog od njih. Stranac je bio snažan, ali na sreću ne dovoljno brz da preokrene situaciju u svoju korist, barem ovaj put, pa Dinin iskoristi taj jedan zrakoprazan tren za povlačenje. Odskočio je unatrag bez tračka uobičajene gracioznosti, siguran da su njegovu mentalnu infreriornist zamjetili i Zaknafein i Matrona Malice. A, Yochlol mu glodala kosti, i izazivač.

Dinivove ruke i noge nisu u potpunosti slušale, nikako nije mogao unijeti snagu u sekvence pokreta koje je uvježbavao već bezbroj puta. Otpustio je pa obnovio stisak na dršci mača, dok mu je nemir preplavljivao i ono malo sabranosti koju je uspio sačuvati. 'Bitke se dobivaju i gube u glavi' – u sjećanju je jasno čuo Zaknafeinov glas kroz šum pulsiranja u sljepoočnicama i po prvi put je očajnički uviđao istinitost značenja tih riječi.

Kažu da se za vrijeme odvijanja neke potresne situacije onima koji se u njoj neposredno nalaze stvari ne doimaju posve jasnima jer ih neki obrambeni mehanizam čuva od potpunog shvaćanja stvarnosti i omogućava im da se nose s njom. Dinin bi volio reći da je osjećao bilo kakav odmak od realnosti, da nije vidio svaki pojedini pram snježno-bijelog perčina što se vijorio iznad strančeve glave ili da nije uočio graške znoja što su se pretvarali u kapi da bi skliznuli sa glatke ebanovine njegove kože. No najradije bi da nije vidio strančeve zjene, sjajne i rubinski-crvene poput Dininovih, koje više nisu bile oči već jezerca ključale krvi bez ijedne racionalne misli iz kojih se širila mržnja. I smrt. Nemilosrdna, hladna smrt.

Mladi drow usukne par nesigurnih koračaja, gotovo ispustivši mač. Nije imao šanse protiv ovog protivnika, nije mu bio dorastao u surovosti. Ništa što je sa Zaknafeinom vježbao nije ga moglo pripremiti za to. Činilo mu se da se i sama zemlja trese u ritmu divovskih koraka kojima se njegov krvnik primicao visoko podignutog oružja, spremnog da ga divljački uroni u živo vilenjačko meso. Prostor oko Dinina gubio je perspektivu i boje, kao da lebdi u vrtlogu čije je središte protivnik što juriša naprijed sa samo jedim ciljem. Dinin je po prvi put u svojih dvadeset godina razumio što je to drowski ratnik doista, gledajući ga kako grabi par posljednjih metara između njih u jednom jedinom, golemom skoku.

Tada, netom prije no što ga je trostruko proburazio hladan, zašiljeni čelik, djelić sekunde prije no što je stupio pred sud Kraljice Pauka i njene izvitoperene pravde, Dinin kraičkom oka opazi lice svoje majke. Malice je stajala sa rukama na bokovima, usnica stegnutih u jednu tanku liniju. Crte lica kao da su joj se spajale pod zašiljenijim kutevima nego inače, a bijes ih je obojao u jarko bijelu boju u infracrvenom spektru. Slušajući unutarnji instinkt, Briza, Nalfein i Zaknafein su se nesvjesno odmakli od te sitne žene koja kao da je svojim suspregnutim gnjevom talila zrak oko sebe. Iako posve utonula u tišinu, njezin je prijeteći urlik bio zaglušujuć u mladićevoj glavi. U tom jednom kratkom trenutku Dinin je shvatio da se njene odmazde, čak i u smrti, boji više od bilo kakvog oružja ili neprijatelja koji mu mogu uništiti tijelo.

Goli strah podari mu nadprirodnu snagu, a mržnje je već ionako imao u izobilju.

Zabacio je mač prema gore, nedovoljno precizno da učini bilo kakvu ozbiljnu štetu osim da blago promijeni putanju aterirajućeg trozuba i odvrati ga od svoje glave, te se baci na koljena. U trenu kad su tri koplja tupo udarila o kameni pod, Dinin je već ustajao iz čučnja par koraka iza protivnikovog ramena. Koristeći svoj urođeni dar levitacije, otisnuo se s tla još dalje naprijed, prema bačenoj mreži, svjestan da mu stranac iza leđa već zasigurno sprema novi napad. No ovog puta mladi drow nije gubio vrijeme na oklijevanje. Čim su se prsti njegove slobodne ruke našli na mreži, on ju je zavitlao i, koristeći vlastito tijelo kao protutežu, hitnuo u smjeru svog protivnika. U zadnji čas. U letu, bačena se mreža srazila s trozubom ustremljenim k Dininovim prsima, zapetljavši se u udičaste šiljke i učinivši oružje neupotrebljivim.

Preko nerazmrsivog klupka konopca i čelika na podu, nijemo su se odmjerili pogledi dvojice drowa. Dinin podiže mač i zakorači u stranu, čisteći si put do protivnika, a tamni vilenjak sa suprotne strane učini isto, poput odraza u zrcalu. Stariji drow posegne za impresivnim perčinom na svojoj glavi i iz njega izvuče tanki stileto; maleno, ali vrlo ubojito oružje u rukama uvježbanog majstora. Dinin nije ni sumnjao da je bodež uronjen u otrov, tako da bi već i najmanja ogrebotina bila fatalna. Pobjeda ovdje neće biti dovoljna, tmurno zaključi mladi plemić, morat će biti bezgrešna.

Pogled mu sklizne niz strančevu fizionomiju, tražeći slabe točke. Prizor koji je upijao, međutim, samo je dublje smračivao Dininovo namršteno čelo. Izazivač je djelovao kao u mesu materijaliziran stroj za ubijanje; jasan, prodoran pogled, skladno razvijena muskulatura. Svaki dijelić tijela zračio je vitalnošću i zdravljem, a u držanju i kretanju nazirala se gotovo bestijalna snaga i gipkoća. I ta glatka, savršena koža. _Pre_savršena!

Mlađem drowu iznenada sine smjela kalkulacija; izmjena lika! Njegova je majka vladala tim umijećem, i tko zna još čime, te za nju kao visoku Llothinu svećenicu sličan pothvat bio bi prava sitnica. Učiniti nekog od vojnika izgledom nalik na zastrašujuć borbeni stroj ne predstavlja nikakav problem, niti bi ga bilo teško podbosti prijetnjama ili varljivim obećanjima, no dati mu i nečiju borbenu vještinu bila je sasvim druga stvar...

Dinin se odluči staviti sve na neočekivani špurijus. Taj tanki tračak nade nije bio mnogo, no bio je puno više od onog što je imao još prije nepune minute. Ako i ne bi izvukao živu glavu protiv borca kakvog je ovaj izazivač trebao predstavljati, Dinin je bio siguran da se njegova vještina može mjeriti s bilo kojim plaćenikom kuće. Mjeriti i prevladati.

Okrenuo je oštricu mača paralelno s tlom i nasrnuo, govoreći vlastitim očima da ne vjeruju onome što vide. Ignorirao je šum protivnikove kose, jasnoću crta njegova lica i živopisnost prelijeva njegove crne, baršunaste kože. Ništa ne dokazuje što previše dokazuje. Bio je to više dvoboj živaca nego mišića, a čini se da je i izazivač shvatio kako stvari stoje. Dinin ga se više nije slijepo bojao, već je bezumnu stravu zamijenila zdrava, proračunata opreznost. Bila je to sad posve druga igra.

No borba je bila sve, samo ne gotova. Malice ne bi nasumično odabrala sredstvo kojim će iskušati svog sina i Dinin oko toga nije gajio nikakve iluzije. Njegov je protivnik vjerojatno istaknuti borac u vojnim jedinicama klana Do'Urden, netko tko je zaslužio odmjeriti snage sa Drugim Sinom kuće. Dinin se s nelagodom pitao kakva nagrada mu je obećana za pobjedu. Zamjena mjesta s plemićem? Pravo da ga muči po volji? Oboje, ili nešto još mnogo, mnogo gore? On strese glavu i odagna osujećujuće misli, odlučan da ne dopusti vlastitom strahu da mu još jednom podmetne nogu.

Izazivač ga je dočekao spreman, izmičući tijelo s putanje mača i u isto vrijeme slobodnom rukom tražeći Dininovo zapešće da ga brzim i naglim trzajem razoruža. No Dinin je i očekivao sličnu taktiku, pa su se njegove tanke ruke, promašivši metu, kao jegulje izvile u strančevim jakim šakama, ne dopuštajući grabežljivim prstima da nađu oslonac. Oslobodio se stiska i u istom fluidnom pokretu zavitlao mač kružno iznad glave, pa nadolje, zasijecajući vodoskok kose višljeg drowa u korijenu. Oštar drowski mač presjekao je debeli snop bez otpora kao škare papir. Stranac rezignirano zaurla i odskoči, na trenutak hipnotizirano promatrajući duge uvojke koji su se poput klupka živih zmija izvijali kroz zrak prije udarca o tlo. Dinin se preračunao u usklađivanju časa protunapada, pregorljiv u želji da vidi kako se protivnikova glava kotrlja, no na strančevu se licu jasno čitalo da je udarac pao preblizu za njegov ukus.

"Dovrši ga!" zaorio se Malicin glas, upućen jednako njenom sinu kao i njegovom izazivaču. "Nemam vremena za igrice!"

No to je vrijedilo za oba borca. Dinin ponovo preuzme inicijativu i ponese borbu k protivniku koji ga ovaj put nije ni pokušavao svladati zahvatima. Tik ispred oštrice mača on se gipko izmakne, korakne naprijed i izbaci lakat ka Dininovoj glavi, unoseći cijelu težinu tijela u udarac. Na njegovu nesreću, umjesto u čeljust ili sljepoočnicu, lakat se zarije u rame mladića.

Dinin jeknu, izgubi ravnotežu i zrak iz pluća, no mač mu i dalje ostane u rukama. Instinktivno se prebaci i osovi na noge, pokušavajući zanemariti bol koja se poput rastaljenog olova širila iz ramena cijelim tijelom. Kroz od suza zamućen pogled vidio je po načinu na koji mu je bolna ruka držala mač da rame ipak nije iščašeno. Ozlijeđeno, ali upotrebljivo; praktični drow napravi brzu procjenu svog borbenog kapaciteta. Njegov protivnik rezignirano frkne, prelazeći dlanom preko netom obrijanog tjemena i strijeljajući mladog plemića mračnim pogledom odozgora.

'Možda i jesi višlji od mene za glavu,' promrmlja Dinin sebi u bradu, 'no to se da popraviti.' On okrene mač u rukama i sune na protivnika slijedeći najkraći put do njegova izloženog trbuha. Znao je da mora učiniti nešto odlučujuće i to brzo, jer mu je ponestajalo sape. Stranac ga je nepomično čekao kao i zadnji put, no Dinin mu nije namjeravao pružiti još jednu priliku da ga onesvjesti svojom nadmoćnom snagom i, bespomoćnog, dokrajči.

Kada je bio na korak do protivnika, Dinin naglo promjeni putanju i odskoči unatrag, iznenađujući starijeg drowa koji je već započeo s manevrom izbjegavanja oštrice. Mladi je vilenjak sada jasno vidio plan starijeg, vidio s koje ga je strane namjeravao zaskočiti, pa se kao crna sjenka zaleti ka otvoru u njegovoj obrani. Stranac ispusti krik frustracije i straha, shvativši da mu se namjera izjalovila i da je igri došao kraj.

Dininov se mač poput giljotine sjuri put njegove glave, no ovaj se u slijepom instiktu trže u stranu, pa se sječivo zakopa duboko u izloženo rame. Ranjeni drow zatuli od boli i padne na koljena, onemogućavajući Dininu da izvuče mač iz njegova tijela. Mlađi se vilenjak izmakne iz dometa opasnog bodeža i na sigurnoj udaljenosti zaokruži oko palog protivnika kao šakal oko plijena.

S leđa je jasno vidio kako se vršak njegovog mača promalja duboko ispod lopatične kosti drugog drowa, okrvavljen vrelim životnim sokom što je tekao iz otvorene rane. Iako se uspio protivniku primaći s nebranjenog začelja, Dinin nije imao oružja da ga dokrajči. Nije mu se usuđivao slomiti šiju ili zadaviti ga, s razlogom se bojeći da ne bi bio dovoljno hitar u obavljanju svoje mračne zadaće koliko bi umirući bio brz sa isukanim bodežom. A bila bi dovoljna tek jedna jedina ogrebotina da ovaj duel ostane bez pobjednika.

Odluku, koja je donesena u trenu, Dinin je proveo već u sljedećem. Naklonošću sudbine, pali je držao nož spreman u desnoj ruci, na strani suprotnoj od one u koju je bio usađen Dininov mač. Mladi se vilenjak, izbjegavajući vireću oštricu, baci za vrat i na desnu plećku svog protivnika, objema rukama posežući za bodežom u njegovoj šaci. Što zbog iznenađenja, što zbog boli i slabosti protivnika, uspio ga je dohvatiti, okrenuti i primaći vratu nesretnog stranca.

U posljednjim grčevima umirućeg, u nadnaravnoj snazi koju gledanje smrti u oči smiče, pali se drow batrgao da se oslobodi napasti što mu je nepopustljivo prijanjala za leđa, da sa sebe strese te okrutne ruke, da otkloni neposrednu upasnost u vidu zašiljenog vrška metala na par centimetara od vlastitog lica. Dinin se upirao o napeta protivnikova leđa stežući bicepse do dočke prskanja, kupajući se u vreloj drowskoj krvi što ga je oblivala svaki put kad bi stranac pokušao podići beskorisnu lijevu ruku. Dva su tamna vilenjaka izgledala kao združena u morbidnom zagrljaju kojeg je potpirivala goreća strast, no ne strast za tuđim tijelom, već za vlastitim životom.

"Umri!" zakriči Dinin ni sam potpuno siguran zvone li te riječi samo u njegovoj glavi ili je to doista jeka što se odbija o kamene zidove vježbaonice. "Umri! UMRI! UMRIIIII!!!"

Kao da ga je spopao napad nagle malodušnosti, ranjenog drowa odjednom napusti snaga i bodež vođen Dininovim rukama probije svoj put kroz njegovo grlo. Plitko i frenetično disanje postane jezivo krkljanje dok su se strančeva pluća punila tekućinom, no Dinin ga nije namjeravao ostaviti na životu dovoljno dugo da se udavi u vlastitoj krvi ili pogine od otrova. On hitro iščupa nož, što je rezultiralo mlazom jarko crvene arterijske krvi iz naizgled sićušne rane, i zarije ga među moćne prsne mišiće većeg drowa, ravno u srce.

Nije to bio čin milosti ili pijeteta prema dostojnom protivniku; Dinin jednostavno nije htio riskirati sa trikovima koji bi još mogli biti skriveni u rukavu ovog ratnika. Tijelo ispod njega grozomorno se trznulo u žestokom, neprirodnom pokretu, lecnulo par puta pa se naglo opustilo i teško svalilo na tlo, poput lutke odrezane s konopca. Tek tada je Dinin odvojio svoje tanke prste s drška bodeža, teško dišući i ustajući sa hrpe mrtvog, sve hladnijeg mesa.

Pobijedio je. Ubio je. Preživio je. To je bio način drowa, to je bio put drowskog ratnika. On se zagleda u svoje krvlju prekrivene dlanove, a miris krvi natapao mu je kosu, odjeću, ulazio je u svaku poru njegova tijela i duše. Dobro je sve dok to nije bila njegova krv.

Brzo se sjetio tko je i gdje mu je mjesto, pa kleče i nakloni se u smjeru svoje majke. Po izostanku prijetnji, udaraca i uvreda znao je da je zadovoljio njene standarde i to mu je bilo dovoljno. Dopustio si je brz pogled na Nalfeina koji je u njega zurio ustiju razjapljenih u mješavini gađenja, čuđenja i zadivljenja. Čarobnjaci su rijetko dolazili u dodir sa tijelima i tjelesnim izlučevinama svojih žrtava, za njih je ubijanje bio striktno intelektualan napor, sterilan i čist. Kako mora da mu ju sada izgledao njegov mlađi brat, nakon demonstriranog zvjerstva koje je cijelo vrijeme vrebalo ispod lica koje je navikao gledati s visine. Od sada će Nalfein svaki put dobro promisliti prije no što se odluči okomiti na Drugog Sina; dobro promisliti je li vrijedno buđenja te zvijeri.

"Tsk, finese mu baš nisu jača strana." neraspoloženo prokomentia Malice u smjeru svog bivšeg ljubavnika, promatrajući krvav nered na tlu, "Poradite na tome. Svaka sirovina od patuljka može izmrcvariti i sasjeći meso. Ponosni drowski ratnici nisu mesari!" Zaknafein samo neodređeno kimnu u gesti povlađivanja, cinično se za sebe pitajući ima li i trunčice istine u toj posljednjoj rečenici. Možda je bio mnogo stvari, ali idealist nikada.

"Drugi Sine," započne svečano Malice, "od danas si dostojan da svakog člana kuće gledaš izravno u lice. Pogledaj me u oči!"

Prozvani mladić se u prvi mah ustručavao povjerovati riječima moćne žene, no brzo je zaključio da bi se njegova neodlučnost mogla protumačiti kao neposluh, pa plaho podigne pogled. To je dakle bila njegova majka; njeno mu lice nije bilo posve nepoznato jer je, kao i svaki uspješan drow Menzoberranzana, naučio kršiti pravila bez da bude uhvaćen. Ipak, danas ju je po prvi puta gledao licem u lice, gotovo drski izravno. Bila je mladolika i zanosna ali, oh, kako je hladna bila ta njena ljepota. Klečeći tamni vilenjak nesvjesno uzdahne, spoznavajući moć kojom je zračila. To je bila ona koja mu je dala život i čijom voljom mu on još nije oduzet. Ona je bila ta kojoj je služio, zbog koje je postojao i koja je uvijek dolazila na prvom mjestu; velika, moćna Matrona.

Dininove su crvene zjene kliznule po licima ostalih, uživajući u novostečenoj privilegiji. Zaknafeinove oči su, kao i inače, gledale kroz njega, no Brizine su na mladog drowa djelovale poput ledenog tuša. Velika žena kao da je jedva čekala da im se pogledi susretnu da ga podbode svojim nevidljivim bodežima, izazivajući Dinina da samim gledanjem pokrene perfidnu zamku skrivenu u njoj. Mladić je u perifiriji svog vidnog polja opazio dobro poznatu radnju Brizine ruke koja je mogla biti samo milovanje šestostrukog zmijoglavog biča, pa se njegove oči i bez njegove volje strelovito obore na pod. Briza se zadovoljno nasmiješi rubovima usana u grimasi koja bi bila primjerenija nekome tko je upravo progutao gorak zalogaj. Ona nije znala za umjerenost; kako u jelu, tako ni u okrutnosti. Ako njen mlađi brat bude iole presmio u zahtijevanju svojih prava, ona će se pobrinuti da ga nauči gdje su zacrtane nove grance.

Dinin tada zvjerne u Nalfeina, izazivački i direktno, nijemo se cereći očima. Stariji sin nelagodno prebaci težinu s noge na nogu i zauzme nonšalantan stav koji ne bi zavarao mlađeg drowa čak i da ga nije promatrao. Dinin je oduvijek mogao namirisati strah, hranio se njegovim oštrim vonjem. Samo, za razliku od agonije sluga i plaćenika, ovo je bio prvi put da je izazvao istinski strah u nekom plemiću i to k tome još višljeg položaja. Prava poslastica! Mladi drow pređe vrškom jezika po oštrim neravninama svojih zuba; strava je za njega bila slatki miris na kojeg se bilo i prelako navići, a Dinin je već razvijao ozbiljnu ovisnost.

Vidjevši da obojica muškaraca u sobi poslušno poginju glave u znak pozdrava, i Dinin učini isto, shvativši da su njegova majka i sestra zaključile da su izgubile i previše vremena na tričarije. Nestale su kroz vrata bez riječi pogleda nedostojnim muškarcima, a Nalfein ih je slijedio van gotovo u stopu, ne želeći se zadržavati u vježbaonici dulje no je to od njega zahtijevala dužnost. Jednako kao što se ratnici nikad nisu osjećali opušteno u čarobnjačkim odajama prepunim nevidljivih zamki, tajnovih knjiga i nepoznatih preparata, tako se ni čarobnjaci nisu osjećali ugodno na teritoriju boraca, uz oružja koja su za njih bila potpuno neupotrebljiva, a opasna. No Nalfein je imao i razlog više izgubiti se što prije s očiju svog mlađeg brata; osjećao je da se ravnoteža moći nekako promijenila, i to ne u njegovu korist. U njegovoj su se učenoj glavi rojile nemirne misli i rastuća zabrinutost - nimalo bezrazložno. Prvi sinovi bili su itekako svjesni da se 'prvim' može zvati svaki onaj dovoljno vješt da se izbori za tu titulu, a po onome što je danas vidio... Hladni ga je znoj oblijevao iznova i iznova dok je tumarao vijugavim hodnicima Do'Urden kompleksa. Pitanje nikad nije bilo hoće li, nego kada će Dinin pokušati uspeti se tu stepenicu više, a Nalfein je sada po prvi put bolno shvatio da je taj dan možda bliže no što je pretpostavljao. Mnogo bliže.

U vježbaonici, Dinin ustane i priđe mrtvom tijelu, znatiželjan da ga promotri izbliza, sada kada ga je neutralizirao kao prijetnju. Bez suvišne nježnosti nogom okrene mrtvog drowa i prevali ga na bok, zagledajući se u pravilne crte lica koje nisu izgledale spokojno ni u smrti.

"Još ne popušta." primjeti on poluglasno, vadeći bodež iz nesretnikovog zaustavljenog srca da ga prouči, a Zaknafeinov ravnodušni glas mu dopre s leđa;

"Ne popušta što?"

"Malicina čarolija... ili što god da je napravila s ovim vojnikom. Treba ga vratiti u prvotni lik i reanimirati, pa ponovo uvrstiti u redove. Moram priznati da se srčano borio za jednog običnog pučanina."

Nezainteresiranost na licu starijeg ratnika zamijeni izraz iskrene preneraženosti. Par intenzivnih sekundi proučavao je Dininovo lice prije no što je progovorio.

"Ovo nije vojnik naše kuće," reče ozbiljnim glasom, pa polako doda,"niti mu je promjenjen lik."

Dinin nagne glavu u stranu, ne shvaćajući, "Ali..."

"Matrona Malice ga je kupila prije par dana od jedne niže kuće, samo za ovu priliku. Tamo je bio Majstor Oružja." Objasni Zaknafein, na što nevjericom uzdrmani prsti mladog drowa ispuste bodež kojeg su držali. On svrne užasnut pogled nadolje, k svom poraženom izazivaču, na trenutak zaboravljajući disati. Znao je da je hodao po rubu provalije, no nije bio svjestan _koliko_ blizu...

Zaknafein, shvaćajući i s lakoćom čitajući buru emocija što su prelazile sve bljeđim licem mladića, kimne glavom prema hrpi mesa na koju je bio sveden nesretnik i lakonski podsjeti: "Bitke se dobivaju u glavi. Treba li ti bolji dokaz?"

Dinin ga pogleda razgoračenim očima i samo nijemo odmahne glavom.

"Onda si dovoljno naučio za danas." Zaknafein trzne i izvuče mač iz leša, te ga pruži vlasniku. Dinin ga prihvati, promatrajući u infracrvenom spektru kako je toplina kojom je krv zagrijala hladan metal davala dojam da je mač oživio. A možda to nije bio samo privid. On ga pažljivo obriše i nježno spremi u korice, pa krene niz hodnik pobrinuti se i za sebe.

Kroz okvir vrata, iz vježbaonice, još ga je dugo, dugo slijedio Zaknafeinov mrk pogled.

KRAJ


End file.
